Eggplant Wizard
Eggplant Wizard is an enemy in the series of Kid Icarus video games. He first appeared in the 1986 release Kid Icarus. Concept and appearances He first appeared in the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) video game Kid Icarus. Eggplant Wizard was inspired by Toru Osawa's love for eggplants. Osawa also claims that he drew the Eggplant Wizard to celebrate his summer bonus. Their primary method of attacking involves throwing eggplants at Kid Icarus protagonist Pit, which causes Pit to become part eggplant until a Nurse cures him of this ailment. He also appears in the Game Boy video game Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters. More recently, he appeared in Kid Icarus: Uprising, where he was revealed at the end of the game's original E3 trailer. In other media The Eggplant Wizard appears in the TV series Captain N: The Game Master voiced by Michael Donovan. He appears as a major antagonist alongside Metroid and Punch-Out!! antagonists Mother Brain and King Hippo respectively. He is often paired up with King Hippo where they provide the comedy relief in Mother Brain's group. Reception Since his appearance in Kid Icarus, Eggplant Wizard has become one of the most notorious video game enemies due to its high level of difficulty. Video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and Kid Icarus: Uprising director Masahiro Sakurai both indicated the Eggplant Wizard's significance to the Kid Icarus series. IGN called the Eggplant Wizard the "most popular, most cunning enemy character to come out of the Kid Icarus series." Shack News' Ozzie Mejia called Eggplant Wizard "the single most aggravating bad guy in all of video games." Destructoid's Chad Concelmo named him the biggest asshole video game wizard. He stated that "there is no other character hated more than the dreaded, horrible, massive asshole Eggplant Wizard" due to his high defense and his ability to transform Pit into an eggplant. GameSpot included the Eggplant Wizard in their list of "game stuff" that they "love to hate." 1UP.com's Jeremy Parish called him a weird idea for an enemy, but also Pit's most challenging. He compared the enemy to the Hammer Bros. from the Mario series of video games, due to the fact that they often come in pairs and throw projectiles at the player-character. He noted that the Eggplant Wizards were worse due to the fact that the Eggplant Wizards would target Pit. Both MTV Multiplayer Blog's Jason Cipriano and IGN's Lucas M. Thomas cited the Eggplant Wizard as the series' wacky design. and stated that fans would be excited to see him appear in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Hardcore Gaming 101's Kurt Kalata called the Eggplant Wizard the most challenging part of the NES game. UGO Networks's Chris Plante included "being turned into an eggplant" in his list of the 20 most memorable NES moments. GamesRadar included the Eggplant Wizard in their list of the "top seven edible enemies in gaming." They stated that he was "one of the strangest, most talked-about weirdos in all of gaming" and questioned why he is in a game about Greek mythology. GamesRadar also claimed that the character was designed by a "madman old bastard of the NES baddo fraternity" and that his "oddness belief a far more insidious property." Eggplant Wizard has been suggested to appear as a playable character or item in multiple entries of the Super Smash Bros. series by Game Informer, Nintendo World Report, and IGN. In celebration of the release for Kid Icarus: Uprising, ABC News' Lauren Torrisi featured a number of different eggplant-based recipes. A GameStop promotion for Kid Icarus: Uprising gave away a selection of Augmented reality 3DS cards, one of which featured Eggplant Wizard. A Wii tribune album made by the band Uncle Monsterface features a song titled "Bring Back the Eggplant Wizard (song for Gunpei Yokoi)". References Category:Kid Icarus characters Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Video game characters introduced in 1986